Holy Shit I'm In Harry Potter
by Hikari Meilleure
Summary: It all started on the day I died it was on a Monday did I mention I hate Mondays well any way first I'm shot trying to save an old lady Then I wake up in a big white room and some old guy appears out of nowhere what is it with these old people. He tell me he giving me a second chance then the prick knocks me out and that not even the worst of it I wake up as a god dam four year old
1. Summary

I never felt like I belonged, not even in death. I hated everything and everyone, people just felt, oh what was that word? Stupid, no not that relevant well either way I just didn't care the only thing that keeps me on this god forsaken planet was my family. They were the only exception I love them with all my heart, I would die for them simple as that. I'm not going to try to tell you I'm a good person, I'm not going to try to be someone or something I'm not. I'm just going to show you me, me and me alone I'm not a courageous person, I'm a lazy person by nature, I love to do things at my own pace and I can be the most laid back person you could ever meet but if you hurt what I hold most dear there will be no place on this earth that you can hide. No place that I will not find you and rest assure I won't kill you no not at first I will torture you to an inch of your life until your begging for death in which I will slit your throat and slowly watch you choke to death.

Death is only a new beginning.

Death is easy, I welcome it with open arms, it's life that scares me the most.

Have you ever felt like your completely alone,

Even though your surrounded by the people you love?

Well it seems I've gotten off track, were was I before I started rambling? Oh yes that's right, I'm here to tell you about the day I died. I'm not going to tell you I went peacefully or I was hit by a car or just went to sleep and that I didn't feel a thing, because that shit fucking hurt like a bitch! I always knew I'd go painfully like that, why you ask? Well it's simple, Karma fucking hated me with a fucking passion. I swear someone up there hated me since the day I was born and they weren't afraid to show it. Anyway your probably wandering how I died, well, I can't put it into words so I'll just have to tell you the story of how I died and was given a second chance and most importantly found love. Now lets see were to start, oh yeah! It was on a Monday, which just reminds me of why I hate Monday but don't we all? I mean if I could find the guy who invented Monday well, I'll leave that to your imagination, that is if you have one. Oh shit I'm rambling again, anyway, as I was saying it started on a Monday.

Who ever is reading this that's having a hard time and feels like they're all alone and

no one cares I want you to know that I love you who ever you are, were

ever you are. I want you to know that you will never truly be

alone and some day you will find someone who

doesn't have to be a lover, it can be a friend,

someone who will understand you

and love you for you.

By Hikari Meilleure

Edited By Hana Meilleure

This story came to me in a dream, have fun

and enjoy, this is fan made and I make no claim on

the characters and plot line I'm made this for fun nothing else

to my loyal fans have fun XD


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: holy shit I've been shot!

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I felt heavy, heaver then normal that's when I heard it, a little giggle and I realised why I was so heavy my darling little sister nadine had decide it was time to wake up "Nunni what have I said bout laying on me" I couldn't help the irritation that leaked in my voice don't get me wrong I love my little sister but she could be a bit hyperactive "you said you take me to my friends house today please lucja pretty please" she just had to give me the god damned puppy eyes for fuck sake she was fourteen that shit shouldn't work any more but sadly it did, I couldn't help but wonder how I got myself into this it started the day I turned sixteen and got my license and bam! I'm suddenly ever one Shaffer.

This girl would be the end of me, I let out a soft sigh "alright then let me get dressed then, go on shoo!" I said pushing my self in to a sitting position and waving her away gently with my hands "alright just don't take to long I want to get there early to surprise my friends" my little sister said with a cute little huff and jumped off me and promptly ran out of the room to do who knows what and while she ran I couldn't help but admire her she was everything I wanted to be but never got the chance I was already to tainted while she was painfully innocent that's the way she would stay if I have a say about anything. Things happen that we have no say in but those experiences make us who we are and I wouldn't want be any one else because the way I am now I can protect my precious people before I was how I am now I was weak timid. I cared about what other people thought but now I could give five fucks what they thought, Snapping my self out of my train of thought I move to get ready to take my little sister to her friends house.

I had gotten dressed in some black shorts, a pair of black boots, a blue dress shirt and last but not least my leather jacket. Now all I had to do was find Nunni. I got up from sitting on the bed and walked towards my door and just as I grabbed the door handle a shiver went down my spine and suddenly I knew some thing bad was going to happen. Every instinct in my body told my to tell nadine that she couldn't go to her friends today and just keep her close to me were I could protect her everything in me screaming danger danger don't go. Now, I had always trusted my instincts they had never let me wrong and I was a possessive person by nature once I claimed you as one of my own I would die for you it was just who I was so no one would be suspicious if I suddenly said I wanted nadine to stay home with me. They know what I'm like, but then the thought of Nadine sad teary eyed face made me cringe, you see we move a lot and now was no different we were moving soon and nadine might not see or hear from her friends for a while I mean one night couldn't hurt right? if only I had known what I know now I would never have left my home that day.

After having breakfast I grabbed my keys and called out to nadine "Nunni hurry up were going now" I heard something fall then crash into the ground "wait don't leave without me "nadine shouted panic practically dripping from her voice as she practically dashed around the corner "come on then get a move on" and as we open the front door we hear our mother yell out "lucja could you pick up some milk while your out" god I swear that woman could wake the dead "yeah mum" I said waking out the door towards my car "two litres!" she shouts. I sigh. I'll say it again woman "yeah mum I got it" "good girl" I could help muttering under my breath as I slid in the driver seat "I'll show you a good girl" now don't get me wrong I love my mum always will she was just very demanding and she had no idea what a personal bubble was, either that or she just didn't care, I sigh starting the car and pulling out of the drive way to start the drive to Nadine's friend's house "ready to go sweetie" I said trying not to listen to the little voice in the back of my head telling me this was a bad idea and to turn around and go home "yep Emily and every one gonna be there!" god damn the bitch was trying to send me deaf she was so loud I put a smile on my face and said "that's great sweetie I hope you have fun and remember if you need me just call me ok?" I said seriously so she knew I wasn't joking "ok I understand lucja I call you if I need anything" I let pride wash over me. I had taught her well "good girl" you could practically hear the pride in my voice.

As we pull into Nadine's friends I couldn't help but give her hand a squeezes "now be good I'll pick you up tomorrow ok?" I ask wishing she'd tell me to take her home "ok bye love you" she shouted running out of the car I let out a sigh "kids what can you do" I said to myself pulling out of the drive way. If only I had known that I would never see her again.

As I parked my car in the empty parking lout, I stop the engine and had made sure I had everything, I got out of my car I turned to lock it when I heard it "give me your bag!" turns out the empty parking lout wasn't so empty after all, well shit I'm fucked. I crouch down and slowly look over to were I heard the yell and I see a boy about thirteen fourteen couldn't be sure really he was pointing a, oh holy shit he was pointing a fucking gun at this old lady this shit only happen in movie, god dam all. Now one side of me was telling me to get back in the car and get the fuck out of there then there was the other side of me demanding me help that old lady "fuck fuck fuck dam it all to hell" and like the good Samaritan I am I went with helping the old lady out "why, why fucking me god why do I have to be a good person" I slowly start to make my way over to them and I notice the kid holding the gun was shaking and I realised the poor kid was terrified, right then a there I made a dissension "hey, hey kid put the gun down you don't want to do this" he turns to me lightning fast pointing the gun at me now ah for fuck sake "don't move! who are you what do you want!" as he was speaking to me I look into his eye I know he didn't want do this "I want you to put the gun down sweet heart you don't want to do this I know you don't" I spoke to him calmly while I keep my hand were he could see them so he doesn't get jumpy "you don't know anything about me so stay out of this!" the poor kid was almost in tears "sweet heart I can see you don't want to do this you have your hole life ahead of you think of the people that love you what this would do to them you don't want to do this kid just give me the gun and we can walk away from here and forget this happened ok kid" I said tiring to calm him down" they made me do it they said that if I want to be one of them I had to get the lady's bag" "but you don't want to do this do you?" "I want to go home" great the kid was crying now fuck my life "ok kid give me the gun and I'll take you home ok sweet heart" god damn it I was in momma bear mode. The kid nodded and slowly start to walk towards me, but then the god dam old lady decides she has to be a hero and tries to garb him "no don't Bang!" the poor kid in all the confused had pulled the tiger and both of them had stop and look at me both they're faces they were looking at me with horror striken face, and then I feel a searing pain in my chest I look down to see my blue shirt a dark pulper and then I know I had been shoot great just what I fucking need, then the old lady started to scream "help somebody help! please help" I don't know how but I ended up on my back just look up at the kid who had russet to my side "I'm so sorry so so sorry don't die please don't die" the kid was practically sobbing on me and me being the kind of person I was I couldn't help but comfort him "I'm gonna be fine it's ok shh it's ok" god to think I was gonna die over such a trivial thing god damn it all.

To try to distract the kid I ask him his name "hey kid what's you name" "Daniel but my friends call me Danny" I couldn't help but wander what a nice kid like him was doing here but then again with the presser there is on kids now day to fit in I'm not surprised in the lest "hey Danny could you tell my family I love them please" Daniel seem to come to the same conclusion that I wasn't gonna make it we both knew I was gonna die. He nodded his head "I promise" I let out a sigh now that was taken care of, now there some thing you should know accepting death and knowing you were gonna die are two different things. I was scared, scared of dying alone and never seeing my family again and god dam it I fucking hurt all over and slowly but surely I fond myself going to sleep the faces of my family the last thing I see and all I could think was I should have fucking stay in bed today.

I felt tiered so fucking tiered, god everything hurt I let out a grown today just wasn't my day and as I thought about the pain I started to think what the fuck I'm died I can't feel pain and with that thought I bolted up from my laying position and look around well fuck me everything was god dam white and when I say everything I mean everything "tow tow I don't think we're in Kansas any

more" well no shit I thorough to myself. So ether I have been sent to hell or I'm in a coma just great just fucking great now what do I do awe man I knew I should have stay in bed I mean this sort of shit could only happen to me "your not in hell little one" said the man who had just magically appeared out of fucking nowhere I swear I die all over again "god damn it man are you trying to kill me for fuck sake I've died once today and I am not doing that shit again it was not fun" oh shit I think I just bad mouthed god oh fuck me, me and my big mouth "do not worry child it is a natural reaction and no I am not god" he said with an overly amuse smile on his face that gave me the impression that he was enjoying this just a little to much asshole "am I in hell or what because I am confused what's going on and why are you here" "I am here to give you a second chance" I couldn't help but grown he was one of them was he damn it all "ok so what your gonna put me back in my body and tell me I have to do better in life or what" "no little one you no longer exist there, no you shall be going some where else and what you do there is up to you little one" I felt like I'd been kicked in the gut had he just told me that he and whoever else had made it so I had never been born what about my family were they ok happy safe I felt like I couldn't breath "do not worry child they are happy and safe now I believe it is time for you to go" and with that I let the darkness take me again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: I'm in fucking harry potter holy shit

When I open my eyes I was momentarily blinded by a by a bright light, all that went thought my head was what the fuck? I slowly set up and look around to see I was on some sort of a street well where ever I was it was fuck bright, as I'm looking around I notices everything look bigger then normal I bring my hand up to my head to wipe my hair out of my face when I freeze and slowly look down at myself I nearly screamed I was the size of a god damn four year old! What the fuck was going on "ok lucja calm down everything fine don't panic don't fucking panic I'm fucking panicking!" ok I had to calm down think of something um ah what to think of ah puppies ah much better as I open my eyes I really did scream but all that came out was little yelps I was a fucking puppy holy shit what did I do this time well I thought of puppies and then I became a puppy I wonder... I thought about going back to normal and when I open my eyes again I was back to being the size of a four year old oh well close enough I guess wait a seconded that was so fucking cool I just turned into a puppy I wander what else I can do, lets see I thought of a white wolf cub don't judge me I like wolfs and slowly I watched myself shrike and before I know it I was a little wolf cub oh yeah baby this is so cool I decide to take a step forward only to fall on my face.. ouch and I bet at that moment I looked fucking hilarious with my back legs in the air.

After trying to walk for a wile I finally got the hang of it.. ok I lied I was still a bit shaky but it was better then nothing now I had to find somewhere to go and figure out what the hell was going on then I was going to kick someone's ass for putting me in this fucking mess. As I looked for a places to go I saw a little kid maybe five year old gardening.. fucking gardening that shit was not normal I mean I never did gardening in my life, the only thing that I could classifies as gardening was when I was little and making mud pies so as I said no fucking kid should be gardening at this age. I don't know why to this day I decide to go over there maybe it was curiosity who knows really all I know is that it changed my life. I slowly walked over to him and when I finally got a look at his face I almost die all over again it was fucking Harry potter!

Harry's pov

aunt petunia had told me I had to do the gardening today before my first day of school I hope I make some friends, I couldn't help but sigh I don't know why the dursley hated me maybe it was because I was a such a freak. I turned to go back inside and tell aunt petunia I was done when I saw it, it was a little white puppy setting in front of me looking up at me with it's big sea green eyes "hello there what's your name?" slowly but surely the puppy seem snap out of whatever it was thinking and it then let out a little barks and it had a look on it's face as if it was sad maybe it was all alone like me. I slowly reached over and patted it, it was so soft "I'm sorry I can't keep you I'd get in trouble" it licked my hand and gave out a soft yelp I don't know why but something told me to take it I mean I couldn't leave it all alone "alright but you have to be quiet or well both be in trouble" I reached out and gently grabbed it

I had some how managed to get us both in side my cupboard with out being seen, I sat us down on my bed and look down at the puppy "do you want me to give you a name?" she started waging her tail and I tough that as a yes and I don't know how I knew she was a girl I just did "um how about snow?" I know it wasn't very creative but she did look like pure white snow, she let out a little yelp I guess it's a yes "alright then snow my name's harry potter it's nice to meet you" I had a feeling I had just made my first friend and I couldn't be happier.

Lucja pov

The first thing I hear is "hello there what's your name" holy shit harry fucking potter is talking to me what do I do what do I do, this isn't fucking real oh my god I must be in a fucking come that would explain why I can transform into fucking animals, oh my fucking god harry potter is talking to me say something say anything! "woof woof" I sound like a fucking sissy. I couldn't help but feel sad for the kid he had a shit family that's for sure and a shit future ahead of him it just makes you want to hug him. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand softly patting me and by god it felt good "I'm sorry I can't keep you I'd get in trouble" I licked his hand try to tell him it was ok I mean kid I didn't expect you to keep me in the first places I mean I'm trying to fine out what the hell is going on and I can't do that living with you kid sorry, the next thing I know he's picking me up "alright but you have to be quiet or well both be in trouble" wait what!.

The next thing I know is that he's managed to get us both in side that cupboard of his with out us being seen and now I was on his bed looking up at him "do you want me to give you a name?" he said it in such a way that I know I couldn't be mad at him for just picking me up like that I mean what's the harm in him giving me a name I mean I'm already dead and that old guy said he practicality erased me from my old life so why not get a new name. I shall now be know as Lara Belacqua! after one of my favourite book charatcer my tail starts waging just thinking about my books "um how about snow?" i guess he can call me snow nothing wrong with it "woof" "alright then snow my name's harry potter it's nice to meet you" nice to meet you to harry, god how the hell did I end up as his pet aw man. I look up at him and see a sad little boy who needs some one to love and holde him i know then that I was going to stay with him and try to make his life better I mean he was all alone and I did always like harry he was a sweet kid, watch out dursleys no ones gonna hurt harry wile I'm around I was once again pulled out of my thoughts by ah shrilled yell "get out here it's time for school" for a sec there I thought it was the devil that shit scared the hell out of me "yes aunt petunia" that was petunia fuck sake she needs a cough drop she sounds like a man! Harry then turns to me "you have to be quiet or they'll fined you and take you away ok?" You can count on me kid I'll be as quiet as a mouse is what I'd of like to have said but all that came out was "woof" fuck forgot I was a baby wolf cub for a second there "ok I'll bring you some food later when I get back from school" and with that he was gone.

I don't know how long Harry was gone for, all I know was I was bored out of my mined, god dam it I was gonna go insane and I'm pretty sure I counted all the spiders in here already and there was a really big one in the corner and I swear to god it was staring but that was beside the point I was worry about Harry was he having fun, was he making friends, was he being bullied I swear to god if he was being bullied I was gonna kill someone "sigh" there was really nothing I could do when I change myself back into a human I was the size of a four year old and I doubt a little girls gonna scare people and I know that I can only become a little girl because I tried a heap of times I also became a cat and so many other animals well anyway I was gonna have a nape. The next thing I know I'm woken up by the cupboard door slamming open and Harry being thrown onto his bed "you ungrateful brat if I ever fined out you have been lying about Dudley to those teachers again and you'll be getting a beating" ah so Vernon dursley makes an appearance and by god was he scary he looked like a giant walrus ready to eat me so to say I was scared shitless was under statement, and with the finale twitch of his moustache he was gone and the cupboard door locked oh well I didn't need to go toilet anyway. I turn to look at Harry and the kid was crying and he had cuts on his arms and face oh I was going Dudley hunting tonight that is if I could ever get out of this cupboard "I swear I wasn't lying Dudley and his friends really did come after me and now he and his friends are making sure I don't make any friends and telling everyone to stay away from me" fuck Dudley hunting I was gonna kill that little shit "I wish I had a friend I could talk to that would believe me over Dudley" well call me you fairy godmother because what I was about to do was either very stupid or very very stupid either way I was fucked now I just had to get Harry's attention "woof woof woof" "what is it girl".

Now that I had his attention I slowly transform back into human "snow what..?" ok here it goes "hi Harry my name's Lara it's nice to be able to talk to you now" I said as gently as possible "but how you were a dog and now your a.. a girl" oh crap what to say what to say oh well might as go with the haft truth "I saw you gardening and I wanted to have a closer look and as for being a dog (oh god think think ah) I'm a witch just like your a wizard... you do know your a wizard don't you" I just fucked the story line oh well I'm doing things my way "I'm a..a wizard?" "yeah I mean have you ever done anything you can't explain, thing that others don't think are normal?" "I'm a wizard wow" Harry said with wonder "yes you are" "how do you know?" "because (lie lie) I can feel your magic and it's very strong and your scar" "what do you mean my scar?" oh crap how do you tell a kid his parents were murdered I gently lay my hand on Harry's "Harry your famous in our world" "why?" oh god "Harry there was a man named voldemort he was a very bad man he killed a lot of people in our world your parents were against him on the side of the light and one night he came to your home no one knows why.. and... he killed your parents and then tried to kill you and gave you that scar but he couldn't kill you and now some say he's gone I say he's still out there" oh god I feel horrible "but my aunt said they died in a car crash" he was crying again I pulled him into a hug I swear to god I was gonna kill those family members of his "hey sweetie it's ok it's ok I'm hear they died for you because the loved you and I know that they looking after you even now" he nodded we sat there until he stopped crying "thank you for telling me" "no problem Harry were friends after all".

After a wile of silences Harry asks me a question "why where you outside as a dog, where are you mum and dad?" oh god what do you say to that "my.. mum and dad are dead.. and I have nowhere else to go" I said with my head down and it wasn't really a lie my parents were practically dead and I really had no were else to go "well you can stay here with me" you could practically hear the hope in his voice "you'd let me stay" "of course you my friend and friends do that for friend right?" awe he's so cute that's it I'm adopting him now "alright then lets start again my names Lara it's nice to meet you" "it's nice to meet you too my names Harry" "How do you know so much about me" ah crap "I'm a seer I can see the future that's how but you can't tell any one that I can see the future" "Why" "because bad people would use what I know for wrong and hurt people" "why did you tell me then" "because I trusted you, your my friend why wouldn't I trust you" "I trust you too and can you tell me about wizards please" that's it I love this kid "sure harry what do you want to know" what do I remember about the world of harry potter" "everything and anything you can tell me please" "alright now where to start" the night ended with us smiling and Harry asking all about the world of wizards .


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wait what? I'm the family pet, how

the hell did that happen!?

I was currently enjoying resting on Harry's bed in my little wolf cub form, after a long night of telling Harry about the world of wizards and witches, it wasn't fucking easy I tell you, that kid had so many questions that I was afraid I didn't have all the answers, but I gave it my best. Harry was off at school, at first I didn't want him to go but I knew I couldn't do anything without getting kicked out, I was also in the middle of planing and that planing happened to involve how to make Harry's life better and so far all the plans I've been coming up with all end in the Dursleys dead...does that make me a bad person?...eh I could care less. And then there was the hogwarts problem, I mean I knew that I wasn't a muggle after all, no god damn muggle could transform into what ever they wanted but that alone wasn't going to assure me going to hogwarts with Harry, god I swear I was gonna die. This kid had me more worried in one day of this new life then in all the sixteen years I've lived in my old one. As I sat staring at the cupboard door, I swear to god I was about to scream, it was so god damn frustrating. I mean it's not like I could close my eyes and project my thoughts to the dursleys, oh yeah, as if I could see that happening let alone working. 'Dursleys, you will give Harry Dudley's seconded bed room and leave him alone, oh and if you could also let me stay that would be great thanks' I thought sarcastically. Oh yeah, like that would happen, little did I know I had yet again changed Harry's and my life for the better with out even knowing it. I had done just exactly what I had said I would, and soon I would name this little trick of mine after something from my favourite TV show the vampire diaries, compulsion!, Cool thing is I didn't even have to look them in the eye for it to work.

Not but five seconds later I heard petunia running around like a headless chicken and all I could think was, 'what the bloody hell is that woman doing?!' I thought amused. I mean, I couldn't exactly go out there and see with the god damn door being locked, damn my life sucks!, I wonder when Harry's gonna be home, I was so god damn bored. God I have the attention span of a fucking gold fish. All of a sudden I was drawn out of my thoughts, when petunia suddenly burst open the door and looked down at me. All I could think was, 'oh fuck me! Fuck me sideways and call me joe!'. I was screwed. How the did she know? Did she know? Or did she just usually go into Harry's room and take a peek around?! The next thing I saw were her hands reaching out for me, then she was picking me up. Then she started speaking to me... " awe! Aren't you an adorable little puppy~ you'll be a perfect little pet for my Dudley~!" she sang. After she said that she started walking upstairs and into one of the bedrooms, with a lot of broken shit in it, before sitting me on the bed. "Now you stay right here!" she commands leaving the room and walking down stairs again. I was left there thinking, 'shouldn't you be more worried on how I got in the fucking cupboard in the first place?'. It was like she was in a daze almost. A few seconds later she came upstairs with a box of...of...oh my god! What is she doing with Harry's things?! I'll fucking bite her if she even thinks about hurting Harry's shit!

As she was walking back into the room she sat the box down right beside me and then she spoke, her voice full of disgust, "Ungrateful brat! Can't believe I'm giving him Dudley's second room.." she grumbled suddenly wondering why she gave him the room in the first place, as if she was having second thoughts. Then all of a sudden, she got a glazed look in her eye as if she didn't know where she was for a second. Then she seemed to shake it off as she scowled and told me to stay while slowly but surely leaving the room. I couldn't help but wonder, why she left me in the room? Did she want me to shit in the room or something? To make Harry more uncomfortable? Then I thought on it some more, 'no, petunia wouldn't want me to shit on her perfect floor! Besides she wouldn't want her house all dirty with dog crap covering the floor!'. I couldn't help but sigh, my like was getting complicated, FAST. Then a thought hit me, 'WAIT!...HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID I BECOME THE GOD DAMN FAMILY PET?!'. God I felt like screaming. Damn I was tired, I was going to take a fucking nap. Slowly I ended up falling asleep to the sound of my own heartbeat.

I awoke to the sound of petunia speaking to someone. "Now Harry, your Uncle and I have decided you are getting to big for your cupboard so we have decided to give you Dudley's second room".Cool Harry's home from school, I lift my head at the exact moment Harry and petunia enter the room and all I could think was when I looked at Harry, ' that poor little shit looks so confused'.then again he had every right to be confused, for gods sake, I was bloody confused. Harry sat down on the bed beside me, then he turned his head to look at me and asked, "W-what how..why? Do you know what's going Lara?". At that point all I could think was, 'you got about as much a clue as I do boy'. I transformed into my human form so I could talk to Harry. "No idea kid, one second I'm sitting in your room the next thing I know she's opened up the door like a crazy bat lady and carried me and your stuff up here!" I exclaim with confusion dripping from my voice.

After hours of thinking and Harry doing house work, I was no less closer to figuring out why the Dursleys sudden change of heart. There was no way they just suddenly decided to give Harry the god damn bedroom out of the goodness of their heart, oh mind you completely ignore the fact that there was a strange animal in there house, and the fact they just happen to decided that said strange animal was now apparently the fucking family pet. I wonder...? No it's not possible, then again a lot of shit now days seem pretty impossible, so maybe it wasn't so far fetched. Could I have willed the Dursleys to do my bidding without even realising it? Awesome! I am officially fucking awesome. I wonder what else I could do, maybe I could will something into existence? I'd have to try that later but I wouldn't get my hopes up. What I could do with this power, this feeling, I wonder if this is what sex feels like? Then again I wouldn't know I had never had sex before, such is the life of a girl who never had a boyfriend, besides my parents were very old fashioned now that I think about it, so really I would probably never be even allowed to kiss a boy until I was married let alone sleep with someone but knowing my dad, if I had still been in my old life I'm pretty sure I would have been fifty before I even touched a guy, don't you just love overprotective fathers.

Chu!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip: 1 week~~

The next morning I was once again in my little wolf cub form for safety precaution, I mean, now that I was the family pet I couldn't exactly go missing now could I?. I was sleeping on Harry's new bed near his side, thinking of everything that's happen in the short time I've been here, it was just all so god dam surreal. I still expected to wake up, to see nadine smiling above me... god everything was just happening so fast, I didn't even have time to grieve! I think it was just starting to hit me, that I would never see the people I loved again... Never would I be allowed to hold them, speak with them, I would never hear my father's loving voice or that of my mothers, I would never see my little sister grow into the beautiful woman I know she would become, I would never hear her bubbly laughter again. I felt robbed, robbed of the life I never got to live, the children I would never have. There was a hole in my heart that I knew would never be filled but maybe in time it would heal? To put it simply I felt like shit.

All a sudden I felt a hand gently petting me, I lifted my head to see two emerald green eyes that happened to belong to my favourite person in the world, who was currently smiling at me, still half asleep and let me tell you that shit was fucking adorable! I just wanted to hug him so much right now! God I hope my kids are this cute. I tilt my head and give his fingers an affectionate little nip. "Good morning Lara, how did you sleep?" he asked in such a cute little sleepy voice, wait, who in the god damn hell is Lara!? oh... wait, that's me! Damn I'm gonna have to get use to that. I shift into my human form and gently run my finger's through his hair, Harry and I had grown close in the short time we had been together, I don't really understand it, we had only known each other for a short time, yet I felt closer to Harry then I did my own family! But then again Harry was such good kid how could I not love him to death. "I slept well thank you" I replied. God I still couldn't get use to hearing the voice of a four year old coming out of my mouth, it just wasn't right. Suddenly Harry said something to me, that shocked the hell out a me. "Lara...will..you stay with me forever" I had to strain my ears just to hear what he said, he was so quiet. "Of course I'll stay with you" I said softly. I knew in the short time I had gotten to know Harry, I could never leave him. He was just one of those people you couldn't help but love to bits.

It was at that moment I realised Harry was my reason to live. He was practically my everything, he was the reason I stayed sane after losing everything, the reason I could keep going even when it hurt so much that all I wanted to do was cry, he was what keep me strong even in my weakest hour. Looking at Harry now, I knew I could try like hell to make sure he had the best life I could give him even if I couldn't get him away from the Dursleys, that is unless Sirius decides to break out early...yeah that's not gonna happen, Man! I have my work cut out for me. Then I heard Harry mumble something. "What's that Harry I couldn't hear you?" I said as softly as possible. Maybe he was scared, god I'd hate to think that what he's scared of is me, maybe he's still tired. I mean it still probably like three in the morning. "Can you tell me about your home?" I must have looked shocked because Harry quickly spoke "You don't have to if you don't want to". "No no it's ok Harry you just court me of guard that's all. Well were to start, oh, I know I had a little sister her name was Nadine and I loved her to bits" I told him with a fond smile on my face. "What was she like" Harry asked me with wonder in his voice as if learning about my old life was something magical.

Well, were to start, ah, I know. "She was a very bubbly girl, she never seemed to run out of energy and she loved new things. She was always doing new things, she also had so many friends. To put it simply she was a very kind and loving girl, to tell you the truth I always wanted to be just like her until I realised the way I am now, I'd be able to protect her better, then if I was any other kind of person...oh wow that probably made no sense sorry" I exclaim. God was that as stupid as it sounded? I hope not I mean, I fucking said it and I couldn't even understand it, oh man I'm a fucking lost cause. "No I understand" He smiled. OH MY GOD! My Harry is so special he understands gibberish! "But then who would protect you?"He asked. Awe! I love this kid, but what he said did shocked me, guess I never thought about it, I always thought I didn't need protecting. Then I realised no one had really ever protected me but my mum and dad...oh man that's just sad "No one really but that's ok I don't need protecting I'm a big girl" I said with the biggest grin I could muster on my face...god I probably look like some monster out of those horror movies. "Then I'll protect you!" Harry said with this look on his face that I couldn't describe, oh wait, yes I could determination.

Man why did he have to be so cute and sweet? "How about we just say we have each other backs and call it a day hmm?" I said with my hand outstretched to shake his, Harry first looked at my hand then at me and slowly grabbed my hand. "So we protect each other?" he asked with a cute little blush on his face. "Yep forever and ever I pinky promise" I say with a little smile on my face. And let it be known, that a pinky promise in my eyes is like an unbreakable vow, that shit is so sacred that if you brake a pinky promise all sort of cosmic shit gonna go down and then all I have to say to you is good luck your gonna need it bitch. I was brought out of my thoughts by Harry letting out a yawn. "Alright I think you should try to get just a bit more sleep before that crazy bat lady comes!" I exclaim. "okay Lara, goodnight" Harry replies sleepily. As Harry went to sleep I knew the next few years were gonna be hectic and all I could think was, 'What had I gotten myself into?.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's note!~~~~~~

Hey guys,

sorry for the long wait!

I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter,

Anyway! How have chu been this week?

Good? That's great! :D

Bad? Don't let those suckers get you down! :C

As, I was saying, as you guys have noticed, i'm new to writing very, very new damn it! I'm a fucking noob!

**dying/crying growing mushrooms in a corner**

So, I would appreciate any advice you can give me!

I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can, it will probably be a bit before the next chapter's out considering this chapter took so long!

But anywho~!

"Hikari! What the hell are you doing?"

"Hana! What are you doing here?! I mean- Nothing!"

"Oh my god! Did you actually finish a chapter?! It's a fucking miracle!"

"shut up!

Anyway guys hope you had fun reading this chapter!

Goodbye my little...um, you know I'm gonna come up with a name for you later.


End file.
